1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus and a test system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a temperature control apparatus for heating or cooling the target to have the targeted temperature by supplying fluids in two systems having different temperatures while adjusting the respective flow rates using valves is known (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-526357 (translation of PCT application)
However, with the above-mentioned temperature control apparatus, the flow rates are adjusted by providing a valve on the flow path for a high temperature fluid and a valve on the flow path for a low temperature fluid, which requires many valves to complicate the configuration and control.